


Forever with Aoba

by SuzuyaJuuzou



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Clear's Bad End, Clear's POV, If you felt uncomfortable in Clear's Bad End probably don't read this, M/M, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuyaJuuzou/pseuds/SuzuyaJuuzou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba is the perfect reward.<br/>I would do anything for Aoba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever with Aoba

I enter the white room, and the first thing I see is Aoba.

He’s lying on the bed, machines and IVs are attached to him. Hand cuffs shackle his arms to either side of the bed, amputated legs placed in black casts, along with a black studded collar, and a blindfold over where his eyes were once.  
Beautiful. Aoba is truly beautiful.

I walk over to him, watching how his head tilts to the sound of my footsteps, and how his hands move as if he was trying to reach out to me. He tries to talk when I get to his side, but the drugs don’t let him. A soft gargled sound and some drool comes out instead.  
I detach the IV drips placed in his arm and uncuff his hands. Sitting beside him on the bed, I reach over and wipe the spit away with my sleeve. He makes a whining sound which sparks something in me and I lean towards his head, kissing his forehead softly.  
‘I missed you, Aoba san.’  
I watch as he nods slowly, and using his collar, I pull him closer towards me and kiss him.  
‘I’m so happy’ I murmur against his lips, 

‘Aoba san is mine, and we’ll be together forever. Always with Aoba.’

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I wrote in years and it's this. Amazing. Also titles. What's with that. I originally wrote this on Tumblr so there's no title on it so... Eh.


End file.
